Another Chance
by Happygirl26
Summary: After Natara and Oscar divorce, will Mal make the move to confess his feelings,or will he lose her yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**A big thanks to Mozzi-girl of being the first person to ever reveiw on of my stories :D**

* * *

It was a damp windy San Francisco night, detective Mal Fallon waked along the almost empty city streets. Once in a while a car or bus would pass, illuminating the road with its bright head lights. The black pavement still wet from a day's rain, some puddles formed in potholes and near storm drains. The only sound was that of car horns and police sirens blaring far off in the distance. Mal reached for the cell phone he carried in his pocket.

"agh, dammt!" Remembering that his phone had shorted out, after falling off the docks on yesterday's stake out, _why do they always run_ he thought. "I will never hear the end of it if I don't call Aunt Judy for her birthday." He mumbled in a low pitched and somewhat sarcastic tone.

he let out a deep sigh then spotted a payphone on the next block over. "Maybe I should call Natara to see how she's doing; I haven't talked to her since the move." The emotions flooded in at the sound of the word_. Move…..move how could she, what does she even see in that pretty boy Oscar, this wasn't supposed to happen it should have been me not Oscar. _He thought remembering the time at the couples retreat when he practically admitted his feeling for her.

As he stood there, lost in thought almost in a hypnotic type state. "We-we just changed, after Amy leaving and Ken passing, it-it just did something to us. We used to be the best of friends, through thick and thin, but now it just doesn't seem right. Ya, Blaise is a great partner and all, but she is not you. It's odd to walk into the predicate and not see you there. You said that you loved Oscar but I know you still love me, right. I mean there is still a chance. I only wished I had not waited, I wish I had confessed earlier now it seems like were not even the same people, like we went our separate ways."

He pull himself out of the Trans and walks up to the phone. Gathering all your money he has he realize you have just enough for one call. You dial the number and after a short ring the other end picks up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end says

"Hey Aunt Judy, it's me Mal, I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday."

"Aww well that was very sweet of you milishi, did you change your number?"

"Oh that, no. I a I broke my phone I just need to get a new one….heh."

"Well, thank you for calling have a good night."

"You to, and happy birthday."

"I love you."

Mal look around, making sure no one is within hearing distance. He drops his voice to a low whisper

"I love you to Aunt Judy good night."

The other line goes dead and Mal hangs up his to.

It was around ten o'clock when he got to his apartment. He put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door when looked up and gasped.

An all too familiar face was sitting at his kitchen table

"Hey Mal"

"N-natara wha-"

Before he can answer Natara jumps from her seat and gives you a big hug, you stand there for a second frozen in time, don't know what to do. You finally hug her back.

After a second you both let go and just stand in the middle of the room.

"Wa-what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in los Angelis." You say with a big smile on your face still trying to get over the surprise.

"Well I tried to call you to see how you were doing and your phone wouldn't ring I started assuming the worst and just had to drop by. I knocked on your door but you were not home so I let myself in with the spare key you gave me."

You unententuealy look down and see the spare she gave you, it was pink with two rhinestones it, she gave it to you as a gag gift for your birthday last year. Even though you didn't need it any more you kept it anyway, you just couldn't bring yourself to dispose of it.

"But what about Oscar or your job?"

She looks down and you fallow he gaze and see she is not wearing any weeding bands.

"I um –we ah just" she stumbles over her words you can see tears start to run down her face you pull her close again.

You whisper softly in her ear, "shhh its ok you don't need to explain yourself to Me." you stayed that way for a long time. Standing there in each other's arms, tears silently flowing down her face.

When Natara was finally able to talk she explained the whole thing

"We had a fight" she said "about a week ago, we both said some horrible things, some terrible horrible things that we can both never take back."

"Just one fight ,that's no big deal, if me and Sandra would have broken it off after one fight I would have miss out on three great years with her, even if it didn't end like it was supposed to, I still really enjoyed those times."

"No, it was not just the fight itself, it's just everything, I thought Oscar was the right one but I was wrong, we were never with each other. When he was home I was not and when I was home he was not, and went we do actually see each other it always ends in an argument. And I just couldn't stand being away I came to live this city so much I just hated being away."

"Well what are you going to do about a job?"

She looked at you bit her lip than said, "Well partner, I'll make the coffee and you meet me at my hotel at 6-o'olock sharp."

"Wa-what do you mean?"

Natara nodded enthusiastically than said, "I managed to pull a couple strings and got re-relocated to San Francisco and thanks to the caption, put on the same job as you!"

"That's great!" you picked her up in your arms and swung her around she laughed and then you put her down.

"Well" she said I guess I better be going, WE have a long day tomorrow."

"Yea"

"I wrote down the address of my hotel, it's on the table."

Natara stood just outside the door, Mal was leaning on the door frame.

"Bye Natara I really am glad your back."

"Me to," she kissed Mal on the cheek and he watched as she turned the corner and walked away, still stunned by the announcement."

"I knew you would comeback" Mal mumbled under his breath and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2_

**Beep beep beep** a very familiar sound jolts you wake, mornings like this you would usually hit the snooze button but you are too excited for the day to come. You can't help but smile at the thought of your life finally back to normal. You throw your clothes brush your teeth, comb your hair do your morning routine. Than stroll over to the kitchen to make the coffee seven sugars for yourself and two for mal. Grabbing your bag, you make your way downstairs were a very familiar black sadden is waiting out front. You manage to maintain your composer but inside you're practically jumping for joy_. I never thought I would be so happy to see that car _you think as you walked out the main door.

A friendly face is there to greet you when you open the door. _Oh he is just so cutie, and those gorgeous blue eyes and that smile. Oh my…Natara you can't, but isn't that the reason why I left Oscar?, I mean even on the wedding day I was focused on mal, no Natara you can't, what if he has a girlfriend?_

"Hop in, we don't want to be Late for your first day back to work." you realize your still standing outside and can't help but smile at how so much time passed but things seem totally back to normal. Like nothing changed except for Oscar, he stayed in Los Angeles

"So, dose anyone else no I'm back?"

"Well I doubt considering you had to show up in my apartment before I could find out" he glanced over to you with a grin.

You loved his sarcasm, it's one of the things you missed most when you were gone, well that and his smile.

You two pulled into the S.F.P.D parking lot and walked n through the crime lab entrance. Kai nonchalantly glanced over his shoulder, "hey mal" he said turning back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

"Not much of a morning person?" you mutter with a smile

He glances back and this time sees you standing next to mal "Agent boom body your back!" he states practically jumping into your arms.

"It's good to see you to kai, and agent boom body really?"

He shrugs, "old habits die hard."

You both role your eyes and continue walking up the stairs into the bull pen.

"Hey Natara" officer wills shouts at the sight of you. All head's turn to face in for direction, there is a moment of disbelief than everyone breaks into joy; some of the officer even come up and give you a hug. Saying things like "I'm glad you're back" or "great to have you on the force again."

But than some of the officers shout things like "couldn't stay away from Fallon I see" or "second times the charm." You try your best but can't stop from blushing. You feel Mal's hand on your shoulder; you smile back at him reassuring him that it's all in good fun.

Out of nowhere** "Kiss!Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"** a chant makes its way through the bullpen. Caught off guard, a lump forms in your throat. Swallowing hard you look up to mal for guidance, he meets your gaze and only then did you notice the big blush on his face to.

What the hell a with a mischiefs smile you leap up and kiss him right on the lips, it takes a second but he catches on.

All the officers in the room cheer, _finally _you thought _finally_


End file.
